Souta's jorney
by Magnus von Wolfbane
Summary: Souta gets sucked into an altnite japan.....FUN...PLease R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own inuyasha

For those of you who do not know Inuyahsa some back ground.

Rumiko Takahashi, creator of Ranma 1/2 has entertained the anime/manga world once again with the drama, romance, and comedy of Inuyasha. Inuyasha, the son of a dog-demon and a human girl, travels through feudal Japan with Kagome (a teenager from modern-day Japan) and fellow feudal friends to search for pieces of the shattered Sacred Jewel.

How did the Sacred Jewel (the jewel of four souls) shatter?

Answer: Kagome accidentally shot a Sacred Arrow at a demon crow who had swallowed the Sacred Jewel. The shot not only destroyed the demon crow, but shattered the Sacred Jewel into many pieces.

**Kagome Higurashi**, teenager  
a girl from present-day Japan

Kagome is rumored to be the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo.

Kikyo accidentally fell into their family's sacred well and entered the feudal era. Inside her was the Sacred Jewel. But a demon sensed the jewel and tore the jewel from her body.

Kagome is also able to create the Sacred Arrow whenever she picks up a bow and arrow. The Sacred Arrow is a powerful arrow that can purify anything it hits.

The Sacred Arrow is rumored to be created from numerous souls.

Kagome also has the ability to purify the sacred jewel and its fragments with her touch.

**Kikyo**, priestess

The love of Inuyasha's life. Had the ability to purify the Sacred Jewel with her touch & shoot the Sacred Arrow.

Before Kikyo could give Inuyasha the Sacred Jewel to make him a full human, Naraku tricked her to think that Inuyasha was trying to steal the Sacred Jewel to become a full d**Inuyasha**, a half demon

The youngest son of a powerful dog-demon. He was going to receive the Sacred Jewel from his love, Kikyo, to become a human being. Instead, Naraku tricked him to believe that Kikyo betrayed their love.

Inuyasha now teams up with Kagome to find the pieces of the Sacred Jewel.

demon. In self defense, she shot the Sacred Arrow and pinned Inuyasha against the sacred tree.

Tetsusaiga, a sword that can kill 100s demons with one swipe. Is owned by him.

**Miroku**, a monk

He suffers from a curse placed upon his father by the demon Naraku. His quest is to kill Naraku so that the curse of the "Wind Tunnel" can be lifted from his hand. Otherwise like his father, he will one day perish as he is sucked into his own hand.

Miroku has a good heart, but he's always hitting on women.

**Sango**, a demon exterminator

She comes from a village of demon exterminators. Her quest is to avenge her village and to free her little brother Kohaku from the evil grasps of demon Naraku.

Sango also has a faithful sidekick named Kilala (sp?).

**Kirara**, a cat demon

Pictured on the left, Kilala (sp?) is the faithful sidekick and friend of Sango.

**Jaken**, loyal servant of Sesshomaru

Travels and serves his master, Sesshomaru. Jaken isn't the brightest of servants, but he serves his master with great loyalty.

**Sesshomaru**, full-blooded demon

The older brother of Inuyasha, a 100 full-blooded aristocratic demon. His quest is to kill his half-brother Inuyasha. He sees Inuyasha as an abomination to his demon heritage. Sesshomaru is given the sword Tenseiga by his late dog-demon father, a sword that can save 100s lives.

Our story begins one fateful day when Kagome Higurashi is celebrating her fifteenth birthday. She celebrates with her family, and then goes to check on her little brother who is playing around the old well on the temple grounds where they live. Sota, Kagome's little brother is afraid that Buyo the family cat has fallen down the well. Kagome bravely ventures inside the darkened shed where the well has been for centuries.

Suddenly arms emerge from the dark well and Kagome is dragged down into it. She finds herself face to face with a giant centipede woman who keeps mentioning a jewel. Kagome shoves her away causing her one of her arms to tear off in the process, much to Kagome's bewilderment. When she exits the well she finds that she is standing in a forest. Soon she notices a strange boy pinned to a tree with an arrow through his chest. Eventually Kagome makes her way to a nearby village where she meets an old woman named Kaede.

Everyone in the village, including Kaede is shocked by how much Kagome resembles her deceased sister Kikyo. Kagome discovers that she has travelled through time to feudal Japan and that the boy she saw pinned to the tree is Inu-Yasha, a half demon that was once in love with Kikyo, but Inu-Yasha betrayed her, and tried to steal the Shikon Jewel, a mystical jewel that grants demons immense powers. Inu-Yasha had killed Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel was cremated with her body. Eventually Mistress Centipede comes looking for Kagome again and manages to seperate her from the rest of the villagers who are trying to protect her. Mistress Centipede tears at Kagome's side and amazingly the Shikon Jewel pops out. Mistress Centipede swallows the Jewel and begins to transform. Kagome's only choice is to free Inu-Yasha in hopes he will save her

Inu-Yasha makes quick work of killing Misstress Centipede and retrieving the jewel for himself. Kaede and Kagome manage to stop him with a necklace that forces him to the ground when Kagome yells "Sit!" though. Soon other demons arrive trying to claim the jewel and in the process it is shattered with pieces spreading across Japan. As Inu-Yasha and Kagome travel in seach of the jewels they meet Shippo, an orphened kitsune, Miroku, a lecherous monk with a curse on his hand, and Sango, a demon exterminator who's family was murdered. Soon they find that Kikyo has been brought back to life and then, ultimately, it is discovered that Inu-Yasha and she were lovers who were tricked into believing they each betrayed one another by Naraku, a creature who is responsible for Miroku's curse, Sango's family's death, and Inu-Yasha's loss of Kikyo. Now it's a race to see who can collect the shards first and use the reunited Shikon Jewel for the ultimate good or the darkest evil.


	2. The babysitter

own Inuyasha.

No really I swear.

My name is Rumiko Takahashi.

You don't believe me?No?Ok

You caught me

I don't own Inuyasha,

I just thought that if YOU thought I did you'd like me more...

I guess I was wrong.

Oh well.

No disrespect to Takahashi San I love you girl

The babysitter

The night was young, the moon shown down onto Sota and Kagome as their mother and grand father drove away, heading towards a long earned vacation, leaving them to there own device's. Therefore, they waited and waited until a black-haired girl riding a bike turned the corner near the shrine and headed in their direction.

She seemed to be of the disagreeable sort, Her young face was face was puckered into a stern frown, giving the impression that she had just sucked a very juicy lemon. She chained her bike on the front gate and began to walk towards them; her pace moderate and her back straight, as if she felt someone were watching her every step. He light gray eyes moved up and down, scanning them, looking as though they had a large physical disfigurement of some sort.

"She's scary" Sota whispered. He leaned closer to his sister, staring up at the devilish look in her eyes.

Don't worry I don't think she bites" Kagome smiled a knowing smile, as if she knew something he did not. "You no longer need to worry have arrived." The girl stopped in front of them, A forced smile on her face. She was quite a sight, Her ankle length skirt blowing gently in the winter wind, while her blouse bellowed around her, the fabric dancing.

"You must be Sota." She barely glanced at Kagome's direction, "Kagome I was under the assumption that I was watching your brother, and you were supposed to be gone?" Kagome pulled the strap on her book bag taut, It was true, She was due back in the feudal era. Inuyasha was hot on the trail of Naroku and the last pieces of the sacred jewel.

With only a nod to her brother she headed through the snow and started off to the well, While the shuffling sound of her boots Echoed in sota's mind.

A flare of anger erupted with in him, **I can't believe sis is leaving me with this stranger, what if she's a killer on something? **He stared at his would be jailer. "Hay kid" She flashed him another forced smile, "You hungry?" and without even waiting for him to answer she walked nonchalantly into the house, With sota practically jogging to keep up with her quicking pace.

**I bet you mom and grandpa would have never left Kagome alone with a stranger, I bet she never need a babysitter. **Sota eyes narrowed as he studied the girl closely. "What's your name?" He inquired. She smiled again, a real smile and her face softened but her eyes kept their cold and unfeeling look.

"I guess your mom never told you. That's ok, my name in Kuryu Kurutu." His body stiffed slightly, He had definitely heard of this girl. She was nick named "The babysitter from hell" by his whole school. They said that she would tie you up and beat you if you did not eat your greens. "THEY" said that she hated when you wasted food. In fact it was also said that when Time lei was to full to finish her soba noodles, She was tortured. The worse thing is, She would never let you watch T.V unless your homework was done. So it made since that his parents would omit her name.

And yet he could care less, she smelled so good, of warm nights and freshly baked cookies. Something about her drew him to her, he wanted to be near her, never let her go. She held him tighter her long nails digging into his back, long sliver metallic nails.

"Hay kid look out!" A blur of red zoomed into the room and knocked Sota from Kuryu's deadly hug. "Inuyasha"? It was indeed the half-demon, and he had his tetsiga drawn and ready. He thrust the blade at her and she dodged it easily, laughing softly at his efforts. He thrust his blade at her repeatedly, swinging wildly. Slow clumsy movements she dodged quickly, thrusting her heel into his stomach lashing out with her lengthen nails.

"You arrogant basturd, you think that cause' of one lucky shot you got me beat your dead wrong!" Slowly he used his sword to stand, reading himself for another barrage of attacks, each attack shoving him backward as he blocked them. His eyes open, waiting for that moment, that moment where the two ends meet, the wind sca- "Inuyasha no!" Kagome was standing near the open door "you'll destroy the house." Inuyasha broke his concentration and came into contact with one of kuryus kicks.** I hope Inuyasha can beat her, only..I wonder who she really is. I can't believe it, I found the immobile body of the real Kuryu lying near the well, I knew there was something wrong earlier. **Suddenly the room became still. A second Kuryu stood next to Kagome.

The second Kuryu waved her hand nonchalantly, everything faded to white as she the demon, and Souta faded away.

White, It was all white, Nothing but white. With only Kuryu and sota standing there. he tightened his small fists.

"It's ok I'm the real me" She raised her hand shushing him "I know you have a lot you want to know but we have very little time. That is why you are here. It is your time to become a hero, your turn to save a world in need. And you will not be alone only my powers will have weakened greatly.

I am from a Japan alternate to you own. It's a beautiful place; only the situation there is grave. The demon impersonating me was Torah, the chameleon demon. She has stolen the jewel that powers the world I have come from. All hell has broken loose there and if I don't retrieve it my world will cease to exist. That is why I need you, I have been chasing this demon across your world for years and I have become weak. I need a pupil I can teach my skills to before I fade away. And that person has to be young, so I choose you.

I spent years waiting for you to hit this age and now you must handle your destiny the fate f two worlds is in the balance, if my world fades yours will as well, do you except what I am asking of you?" He glared at her.

"What are you talking about, where's Kagome?" his eyes searched the white landscape franticly. 'I don't under stand, what is going on he-"

"look I don't have time to explain, I must take you there, so watch, and you will understand."

To be continued………………………………

The beauty of this world is beyond anything you can imagine; the sent of the air alone would awake passion inside of the laziest person. But this is a beauty that deceives. Can our young hero see beyond the false beauty?

Next time

Forgotten

Inuyasha" hay you stupid writer how come I'm not in here more.

Kagome: Calm down Inuyasha!

Magnus: sorry but this is souta's story

Shippo: Relax Inuyasha

Kaede: Where am I here?

Sango: what about me?

Inuyasha: that's it I'm suing you, your not aloud to use my name anymore you free loader.

Miroku: Relax Inuyasha

Saongo: hey!

Miroku: Sorry my hand was there first

To be continued...

Inuyasha:I'm not done yet you son of a--


	3. They arive!

...**. Scene** **change**

**Disclaimer: Who** **doesn't** **own Inuyasha? I don't own Inuyasha. No Oh oh I don't**

Note: That wasn't funny..

Chapter 2

Evil reveled

DOZO CASTLE

**A marvelous** **structure** **stood on the edge of a cliff that loomed** **ominously** **over the** **valley** **known as Ki-ken** **Na** **mato, Dangers** **reunion. Surrounding** **this beautiful but modest castle was a** **large** **garden** **filled with small** **purple** **flowers and an** **arrangement** **of large** **phallic** **tress with orange leaves.**

**A small girl lay underneath o of these trees, her long black hair strewn about,** **loose** **leaves and grass** **decorating** **her hair. "Master, when will you train me to be a demo hunter?" she stood and brushed dirt off of her light blue kimono, "I am ready lord Sessourmuru, I** **promise** **I am.**

**Sessourmuru** **walked up to her, wearing a light blue variation of his normal outfit. A white** **aura** **surrounded** **him;** **Miko** **energy** **at it's fullest** **potential. His long black hair flowing in the wind. "Rin." He looked at her his eyes** **saddened.** **"You are correct, your time has come. A lot sooner than I would have liked but I will do what I must." His fingers traced the triple moon symbol the** **goddess** **symbol on his** **forehead** **with his fingers.**

**"But first you must go to the east, towards Kigen village, Kuryu has** **finally** **returned with the boy. You must aid them." Her place a hand** **on her head and smiled. "You must** **help them** **avoid** **my brother at all costs. They must not meet Inuyasha."**

....

Futagoza forest

**"** **Stop** **it Inuyasha, I think the clay doll has had more than enough." Kagome placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'll bet she'll talk now, won't** **you Kikyo?" Inuyasha sheathed Tokijin. "Besides, we** **would want our delicate little** **dolly to shatter now would we?"**

**Kikyo spit at** **Kagome's** **feet.** **First** **they capture her soul skimmers, then they use her own arrows to pin her to a tree, and now they wanted her to** **reveal** **all of** **Sessourmuru's** **plans?** **Never. "I don't know why you wont talk** **Kikyo...we already know that** **the boy has** **already** **arrived** **in our world. I just need to know where." Kikyo lowered her head. So they knew...**

**Kikyo lifted her head, a small plastered on her face as the life faded from her eyes" Kagome** **frowned, "Inuyasha** **you fool you've killed her.." her eyes** **widened..instead** **of dust Kikyo's body had** **begun** **to** **devolve** **into** **Miko** **energy.. "Damn!** **It was just a** **glamour, a** **spirit** **spy, they know what we now know..Still it wont help them."**

....

**The white world that surrounded Souta and** **Kuryu** **began to fade slowly. Souta felt a gentle** **breeze** **blow past them. He** **studied** **the** **world** **merging** **around them. The powerful** **sent** **of morning dew** **dripping** **from the** **small** **orange** **buds that** **appeared** **at his** **feet made his** **Heart skip a beat.** **The** **beauty** **of this** **New World** **was** **simply** **stunning.**

**"I know,** **beautiful** **huh?"** **Kuryu** **took in a deep breath,** **"The smell my** **favorite** **flower, the Shizukesa. The** **orange** **breath** **of** **PEACE." She kneeled down** **and picked one of the buds.** **I trembled in her hand and** **its** **leaves** **spread** **wide open,** **releasing** **a sea of** **floating** **spores that drifted in the wind.**

**Souta crouched beside her,** **"it seems peaceful here, perfect and calm."**

**She stood,** **"If it were truly perfect and peaceful I wouldn't need you here. DO NOT let the** **beauty** **of this world** **deceive** **you: there is great** **evil** **here. The** **Evil you meet** **earlier** **was only a minor evil compared to the true evil...This world...This world is broken into Seven factions.** **Each** **faction lead by the** **protector** **of the** **jewel** **shard in that region, Only the great** **evil** **Decided** **to** **rejoin** **the** **peace** **of the jewel and** **gain** **power over the entire world.** **That's** **why I need you.** **You** **are the boy in the** **ancient** **texts,** **I** **just know you are..." a single tear fell,** **"My father** **was the leader of the Red angel faction, now he's dead, killed** **by** **the evil known** **as.."**

...

**"...Naraku, I have just gotten word** **from Kagome** **that the boy is here..your** **plan** **in going just as you** **said it would..."**

**To be continued...**

............**R 30;.............................. ...............Ì· 0;.....................**

**Note: Yeah yeah I know.. I have a problem with cliff hangers...oh and by the way..if you have any ideas for this fic please e-mail me **

**Please review..I die without them..**


End file.
